


Doctor Who Hurt/Comfort Sketches

by summerartist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, Family Friendly, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light on the Hurt, don't know if I should be posting these?, fluffy AU sorta, just sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: Just a few h/c sketches
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. Table of Contents

Ten cuddling Donna- 2

Mickey holding his leg w\

worried Nine and Rose- 3

Jack pressing compress to arm

w\ worried Nine and Rose-4

Ten massaging Martha’s feet-5

Twelve pressing compress to

head w\ worried Bill -6


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please permit me my fluffy AUs)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My queen getting a massage like she deserves)


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
